


Say It Once More

by FrankieParkerWinchester



Series: 1000+ Worded Fics and Prompts [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieParkerWinchester/pseuds/FrankieParkerWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence...<br/>More Silence...<br/>Bucky isn't loving the amount of silence right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you do either a bucky x Peter story or a Peter x Steve story (surprise me! ) where they have their first argument (make it angsty) and then they make up,, pretty please"  
> Here you go! Hope this is to your liking

“Can't you just for once in your life stick to the plan? It’s not too much to ask! Or do you need me to spell it out for you?!” Bucky shouted back at Peter, very much aware of the looks Tony and Steve were giving the two of them, but frankly, he was too pissed off with Peter to care how much of an idiot he looks like right now. Peter had been given simple instructions; distract the ‘villain-for-the-day’. But the spandex suited teenager just had to make the first attack, he had swung around and tried to get behind, but only succeeded in letting the villain know where the others were at. The villain ended up knocked Bucky off a thirty story building, if Peter hadn’t have created a giant web beneath the falling—brand new—hero, Bucky would’ve been dead, this time.

  
So yeah, the kid saved his life.

  
But however grateful Bucky was for that, he was still furious that this was the millionth time that Peter had ruined a plan he and the others had spent so long figuring out. Sure they caught the villain, but the villain had been very close to getting away. That just wasn’t acceptable.

  
“You know what, fine you douche! I’ll leave you and your precious plans to yourself!” He could see the upset in the teenagers blue eyes, he didn’t want to be saying these words, it was clear. He watched as tears welled up in the corners of Peter’s eyes. Maybe Bucky had driven him to breaking point. “You can just go and prance around with everyone else while I go and carry on being a being the ‘menace’ that no one wants around!”

  
“Peter… I—” This wasn’t what Bucky wanted, he didn’t mean for Peter to get _this_ worked up. He had just meant to put him back in his place. _This wasn’t what was supposed to happen,_ Bucky thought. He watched helplessly as Peter took a step backwards, pulling off his mask to run a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

  
“No! It’s fine! I just know now what you really think of me! It’s _perfectly_ all right! I’ll just go and do stuff that’ll make me seem evil to the public! It’s _totally_ fine!” His voice wavers as he speaks, the hurt that Bucky has caused is obvious and it hurts him. Watching the shorter male walk away is almost painful, confusion takes over his mind. He had never become this attached to anything before, let alone any _one_. So why, all of a sudden was his head hurting so much when the last thing he expected to become attached to was now leaving?

  
“Peter, Peter wait,”

  
“No.” Peter spins around, pointing his glove covered index finger at the taller dark haired male. “Give me one damn good reason why I should put up with your moody ass for one more bloody ass minute?” Bucky freezes, the one reason he had before has now escaped his thought track. Everything about their relationship came into question. “Go on, asshat, I’m waiting!” The sudden rise in Peter’s voice shocks Bucky—whose mouth is now open just a fraction. Peter has really had enough of him now.

  
His mind was racing; trying to come up with something, _anything_.

  
And then it hit him like a brick. Bucky walked forwards until Peter is within arm’s reach, and so he grabs Peter’s shoulders, and jerks him forward. Peter’s head thunks against Bucky’s chin before he looks up in anger-laced confusion. Bucky decides that now would be a great time to kiss the short angry hero.

 

“It’s because I love you. Okay? I love you! How loud do you want me to shout it?! I can go louder if you want?” Bucky says when he pulls away, Peter’s eyes are wide open, and his lips are pursed just a little.  
  


Bucky steps back and shouts as loud as he can: “I love you!” Staring right at the wide-eyed teenager.

  
Silence.

  
A glance to Tony and Steve confirms that their mouths have dropped open in shock. The hulk—now back to Bruce—smiles at him. Natasha and Clint just glance and smirk at each other, before directing their smirks towards Bucky.

  
More silence.

  
A glance to Peter shows that his mouth is now hanging open.

  
The amount of silence isn’t what Bucky is loving right now.

  
“You what?” Peter’s voice pitches.

  
“I love you.” Is Bucky’s reply, his brows furrow just the slightest when the younger takes a step back.

  
“Come again?”

  
“Peter,” Bucky pauses when Peter smiles.

  
“Say it once more?”

  
“I love you. I’ve loved you since you punched me in the face when I scared you. I love how you’re different from these idiots,” Bucky gestures to the group, Tony seems to have come out from his shocked state, and he places his hand to his chest and gasps as if he’s wounded by what Bucky said. Steve rolls his eyes. Tony smiles at Steve. “I love you Peter.”

  
There’s a long pause, as if Peter has to think of a response.

  
“Eh, that'll do.” Peter says before walking over to Bucky and climbing him like a tree—literally—to kiss him again. Peter’s legs are wrapped around Bucky’s chest, just under his armpits, and he’s hunched over and tilting Bucky’s face up to press their lips together in an awkward way. Bucky nearly falls from the weight on his chest, but he puts one foot in front of the other, wraps his arms around Peter’s hips, and accepts the kiss with an open mouth.

…Peter may or may not have jumped Bucky the moment they were alone…

**Author's Note:**

> The last line has got to be my favorite.  
> ~~~~  
> Prompts/Fic ideas please? Put them down in the comments or drop them into my ask box (rylandsatinydevil.tumblr.com)


End file.
